OOC Resistance
OOC Resistance is a trait of canon characters who are only partially vulnerable to a Mary Sue's ability to pull them out of character. Such characters tend to have some idea that they are acting out of character, but are usually unable to stop themselves from complying with the Mary Sue's wishes. This can make things worse for them because they are aware of the horror of being Sued but unable to stop it. Possessed OOC-Resistant canons can be left fully aware of their condition but unable to control their own bodies. OOC Resistant characters may gain the ability from many sources. Being mostly ignored by most Suethors may leave the character mostly in character throughout even the worst Suefics. Unusual wisdom or magical power, especially experience with mind-control or illusions, may allow a character to see through the Sue's deception. Deities and demideities, when they are not outright OOC immune, are usually OOC resistant by default. Examples of Characters with OOC Resistance * Elrond, thanks to the power of Vilya; he was the first to be discovered to have this trait * Gimli, who is often ignored by fangirls because he is not "hott" * The Valar and most other minor deities, archangels, and similarly powerful beings * Gaspode of Discworld, another ignored character who often helps the PPC * Ron Weasley, who is often bashed by fangirls as a third wheel in their attempts to worm their way into Harry's friendship. * The Doctor's TARDIS, which is a quasi-sentient space-time vessel. Said sometimes-sentience is often overlooked by Sues and agents alike. OOC Resistant Continua Most continua have some degree of OOC resistance. OOC resistance in continuum has a few effects: * The continuum will work with the agents' SEP fields to hide them from OCs, especially Sues. * Once enough uncanon influence is removed, a continuum will snap back to its original state. * A continuum can respond to an agent's descriptions of generic locations and objects, often in helpful ways. * A continuum with strong OOC resistance can more easily repair canon damage. * Rarely, agents in the fic feel physical effects. There are various factors that affect a continuum's OOC resistance: * The presence of goodfic in the continuum strengthens resistance. * The presence of badfic weakens it. * A continuum with strong support from fans is strengthened; this support can protect continua during fanfic explosions. * A continuum containing a bleepfic or Legendary Badfic may fight harder than usual to eject the uncanon influence. Sources * "Children of the Earth" (The Lord of the Rings), Agents Jay and Acacia (DMS) ** Jay observes that Elrond tends to resist Suvian influence and speculates that Vilya helps. * "Suedom" by Andy and Saphie ** Starting in chapter nine, Gimli and Éowyn, resistant to being Sued, assist Kira and Kate on their quest to find the Bridge and save Middle-earth. * "legolas by laura" (The Lord of the Rings), Agents Dafydd Illian and Selene Windflower (DOGA) ** Stretched too thin by a Legendary Badfic, the Lord of the Rings continuum helps assassinate a Sue. * "Out in the Rain" (Discworld), Agents Trojanhorse and Paddlebrains (DBS) ** Trojie and Pads deputize Gaspode after he helps them on a mission. * "Snapback" (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic), Agents Fritz Sorgebrunnen and Silas (DF) ** The MLP continuum fights off a Legendary Badfic. Category:Terminology Category:Canon Abilities Category:PPC Terminology